


dem frekle sensessss

by poriferaThief



Series: snk smutszzz [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Magical Hentai Sparkles, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poriferaThief/pseuds/poriferaThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so now eren gay oops i think i spoield it okay doent ree d dis</p>
            </blockquote>





	dem frekle sensessss

Today the eren got ready for th work he wanted to do which is “Ki\\\ a Titan.” He wanted to do for years now he can and but he had to do ti in pairs which sucked because what if a person steal his kill?? It’s okay because annies and the mean Titan stealsers are not in his group.

NOPE. Just Marco aka Frekled Jesus.

“Hello there eren” Macro said. Eren look at him like he just saw a ghost because he come up from nowhere. OH MY GOD EREN said. Frekle Jesus said I’m Sorry and he get iin his menuvear gear. Eren did to and then they go in the forest to kill a Titan. But eren want to kill a titan all of his own so he say to split up.

“okay” Frekle Jesus say. He leave. Eren was alone. Now that Eren was alone he was gonna find that Titan. AND HE WAS GONNA DO IT ALL ON HIS OWN. SO he meanly menuvear away from frekle jessu and leave frekle jseesus alone. Jesus was shocked!!! How could Eren leave him like that they might get killed!!!!

“OH NO EREN NO DON LEAvE!@!” Frekle Jesus say. 

“Im gonna leave AND YOU CANT KEEP ME FROM KILL A TITAN ALL ON MY OWEN” EREN SASY

“DON’T GO ALONE

I AM GOING ALONE ON MY OWN (AND EREN IS SAYING THIS BY THE WAY)

“NOOO MY FREKLE SENSES™ SAY THAT IT’S NOT A GOO I DEA” FREKLE JESUS SAYID.

“MY FREKLE SENSES© SAY IM NOT GONNA LISTEN TO YOU CUZ U FUNNA STEAL A TITIAN KILL”

“EREN NOOO YOUR GONNA RUN INTO A TITAN AND I DON’T NEED MY FREKLE SENSES™ TO TELL YOU THAT I MEAN EVEN JEAN COULD TELL YOU YOUR GONNA RUN INTO A TTIN AND HE DON’T HAVE FREKLES SESNENS™ MON!!!!” Marco say. Juts den Eren move out the way from the titian and still live and the titan try to bite off his nipple.\s.

OH no” Erne. S

Just then, the titan smack him like a pimp slap adn he fell on a treed far far afr awat from Freckled jases. Now he lone. “oh NO” the eren would ssay if he got a lone. But now he did and now all he shears is the trees rutslein softiy.

“Oh nO” eren said again oen moer time. Then a thing crash through the trunck of the tree and said “OH YEAHHHH”  
Eren looked at the thing weird like in the animes.desu

But what was the thing? There is a hole in the trunk of hte tree, but no thing came out. Eren in probably hal\;ucinatiogn.

BUT OH NO IT WAS A MOSQOUTOOO!! It was comin close to eren real slo w and eren got scraed.  
“OH NOW” EREN said becaudse it was super scary., so it came super close to eern’s arm and he ran away because he doesn’t want to kill mosuitos he wants to kil tititian.,s so he ran to a nother tree but the moswiouto followed. OH NO then eren goes to nother tree but its ookay to the moquito b/c Im gonna get stung by a mosquito.

ohnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooeren say

 

 

Now Frekled Jesus haerd eren say ohnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo with his Freckle Senses™ and so he run to erne

 

 

 

“EREN Wat do?” Macro come to eren and see seren fall from tha big tree he was in. Maro catch’s him and sees he’s hurt so they go back to camp.

“NO THAT’S EREN” Armin say’s wwen Frekle Jesus got to camp with eren that was still fainted. “nonononono oh no eren u okay” But freckle Jesus sayid that eren cant talk so we should leave him a loone.

Armin crie the shota tear’s of sad.

 

 

 

 

 

Marnko put Eren gentily on a bed and sit nexto it. And now its quiet like a quiet scene ina movie. Marco stair’s.

“Every one’s read thees fanfics, you know whet yiu should do nesxt.” Eren mublel. Marco sai’s ok but thats weird because Macro doesnt now what ern mean’s/ So Marvoc shakes ernr awake. He know his Freckle Senses™ is he’s gonna need tem.

eren what you mema????? Freckeld Jesesu ask’s

shld eren tell macro? Yes. Maybe. Butter Pancakes .Yes? No. Ok. Yes……………………………………

“Frecke JEses I gogt bit by a moquito an know im gay. AND MACRO GASPED HRD!!! “Oh no I have’s to dioidle you with me now with my Freckle Senses……………………………..™”

 

Freckles Jesus does a Jesus thing and takes off all the clothes with a clap like a “clap on” light Eren fells somethig werid in his bum bum hole.

“Freckel Jesus wat is in my bum bum?”

“Magical Hentai Sparkles” Feeckle esus say’s. “There special fo r you onLY. Tey have to stay in your assbutt forever.” And eren says that sucKS!”!

Not you suck…………….myd ick.” OOOHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! got em,

SO he sucks Jesus Dick. But hes super bad at it anad but Manko says that’s kay. He uses his Freckle Senses™ and to make his dignle hard for eren’s Magical Hentai Sparkle bum bumb.

Make my dikc hadr too Freckle Jesus with ur Freckle Senses™. Eren asked. Jesus said no. Eren went sad and his butt said cheer up because Jesus Dicks.

“Yes eren ur goanna get fucke dby a GOD!>” And erenr said “I know because I’m gay now.” SO they do the butt thing, in the butt, because they’re gay butts want a butt but. Freckle Jesus make Eren come two humdred TIMES.!!! OH MY GOD JESUS NO ERNE says. Jesus laugh because it means he feels good but not that he wants Freckle Juesus to stop. But he answer anyway.

“Eren but I thought you saiad ur gay so I’m gonan make sure I fuck all hte gay out fo yu.” Ut Eren said NO I wanan stay gy forever.

So they fuck more because Eren sasy so. Werid that no one herd them because its in a tent wen eren screech I love yuou!!!!!!!

It made Jesus Feckles stop make a magical thing sparkle desu. Eren look at him weird like there isnt a light on. Why is there a light!

I give you my special Freckle Senses™ now because you are a true Christian-Loving-Jesus-Lover. Marco sayd. Eren gasp when he fells the mgical sparkles goin his bodiy. Now Eren is a magical god. “We give hour power to peope hoo say they love us. So now ur a god because I fucked yu so hard you love me now” Eren cryie because thas so true.

U R the Fuck Cod. How does it feel.?” Marco says. Eren nod, because he usi okay.

BUT ARMIN CAME IN?? ARMIN CREIE JESUS FUCKING CHRIST BECAUSE THAT’S WHATS HAPPENEING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FINALLY someone goto it right. Eren and Marco smile with their Freckle Senses and sparkle like a shojo and ascend to hte skyie. Armin cryie.


End file.
